Of Wolf and Man
by x-jeremy-tyler-x
Summary: Tyler's going through a major change in his life, but he is yet to find out what. One full moon, he blacks out and wakes in a strange place. He suddenly finds himself attracted to Jeremy in a way he never thought he could.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Of Wolf and Man**

**Summary: Tyler's going through a major change in his life, but he is yet to find out what. Every full moon, he blacks out and wakes in strange places. He suddenly finds himself attracted to Jeremy in a way he never thought he could.**

**Ok so I wrote this ages ago but felt it was a bit rushed and have decided to redo it and try to improve it. I hope I've succeeded.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own TVD and I stole the Werewolf imprinting thing from Stephenie Meyer but hey at least I admitted it. Oh and the title is a Metallica song. Also I kind of inadvertently stole the idea of Tyler's father knowing about the change (I can't remember which story it's in) but as far as I know the fact that Stephan and Damon are helping hasn't been done before. Sorry if I've copied anything but I have a rubbish memory and wouldn't remember if I'd read it before.**

He didn't know what was wrong with him. It all started when his dad tried to start a fight between him and Jeremy. He felt the rage take over and he lashed out without a cause, hitting Jeremy just because he said he got what Tyler was going through. _Why did I do that? Why do I let my dad rule my life? I'm SICK of him‼ Every time he tells me to do something, I bow down like a puppet. Well not anymore, I'm done taking his orders!_

He was driving through town, when he felt it. An electric shock running down his spine, erupting in tiny explosions at his hands and feet. He felt like he was on fire. He pulled the car over, throwing open the door and wrenching himself free from the confined space. He felt his arms and legs twitch as his back arched against the pain shooting through his body. He felt bones cracking and cried out, needing someone to find him and stop whatever was happening before it finished.

Stefan and Damon were arguing nearby when they heard the first scream. They raced each other in the direction it came from, both trying to best the other. What they saw made their jaws drop. Lying in the middle of the road was a half man half wolf. As they got closer, Damon recognised him.

"It's that Lockwood kid, you know the one that keeps beating up your girl's brother." He looked at Stephan, expecting him to do something, but he wasn't there. "Stephan? Oh great NOW he decides he's gonna leave me alone. Fantastic."

"If you actually thought about the situation, you'd realise I went to check no one was coming down the road, but as usual Damon, you don't think about these things." He looked at his brother and motioned to Tyler on the floor. "He hasn't phased fully yet, we should get him back to the house before the transformation completes."

Damon looked at him as if he'd grown a second head and scoffed at him. "You wanna take HIM home? Go ahead, do you know where he lives?"

"I meant to OUR house. You know we have that room in the basement. He won't be able to hurt anyone and we could talk to him when he changes back. Explain things." He looked at Damon, imploring the older vampire to agree.

Damon huffed "You knew this was gonna happen didn't you? Knew he was gonna change?"

"I may have had an idea. I wanted to be sure before I mentioned anything to him but I guess it's too late for that."

Shaking his head Damon agreed, "Ok well then YOU can carry him while I go find something for him to eat when the transformation completes. God knows he won't want to eat any of the shit Zach left in the house." He shudders at the thought and darts off through the woods in search of some sort of wolf sized meal. Stephan hauls Tyler's body onto his shoulders and runs to the house, sprinting down to the basement and depositing the still transforming body onto the concrete floor. He looked him over for any injuries before closing the door behind him and walking up the stairs. Damon came back carrying a deer and looked at Stephan.

"He transformed yet? God knows I don't wanna be here when he's howling the house down." He dumped the deer in the kitchen, moving to cut it up into smaller pieces so as not to scare Tyler. "Shouldn't we tell someone about this? Like, maybe his parents?"

"Are you serious? His dad is the Mayor. He'd probably freak out and kick him to the curb. Unless he already knows and just didn't tell Tyler. Maybe we should talk to him." Stephan started to move towards the front door, when Damon stopped him.

"You know maybe I should go. After all I have spoken to him about the little _Vampire_ problem." He smirked and left the house and Stephan behind, dashing through the forest to the Lockwood estate. When he reached the front door he knocked and stood back, looking as calm and casual as a Vampire could.

"Ah, Mr Salvatore, what a surprise! What can I do for you at this time of night?" The Mayor looked a bit flushed, as though he'd just been arguing within an inch of his life.

"I'm afraid it's a personal matter. May I come in?" He smiled internally at the manners that always seemed to pop up when trying to hide who he really is. The Mayor ushered him in, leading him to the study.

"What can I do for you? It's not another vampire problem is it?" He looked worried. _And so he should be, his son is a werewolf and if he knew this was gonna happen he should have told someone. _

"No no, I'm afraid this matter concerns your son, Tyler." The look that crossed Mr Lockwood's face almost made Damon burst into a fit of giggles. Almost.

"Tyler? What's happened? Is he ok?" Damon could see the internal monologue running as he thought of all the different scenarios that involved something happening to his son.

"He's fine. For the moment anyway. I'm sorry to have to say this but I think your son is a werewolf."

**TBC**

**Okey dokey then. Well I'm not sure what you think of it but this is just a taster (obviously as there was no Jeremy in it). I'm not sure what form this story is gonna take but I have a few ideas running round my head. **

**Please press that little green button and leave me a review‼**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Of Wolf and Man**

**Disclaimers: All the ones from the 1****st**** chap still apply (I unfortunately do not own Jeremy or Tyler ****)**

**Tyler POV**

He woke to the sound of footsteps above him. Looking around, he could see silver walls with a concrete floor. He had no idea where he was, or how he got there. _What the fuck is this place? Is this some kind of prison? _He stood up and walked to what looked like the door.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" he stood there for a while longer when a shadow passed the door. He jumped back, hitting the wall and sliding down to floor, curling into a ball. _Holy fuck I'm naked‼ What the hell happened last night? I didn't get drunk or anything…although I have one hell of a headache. _His head snapped up as the bolt on the door was wrenched back. It creaked open and a figure stepped into the room.

"Stephan? What the hell am I doing here? Where is here? What the fuck did you do?" he was all out shouting but he didn't give a shit. If Stephan was trying to mess with his head, it was working. Not that he wanted Stephan to know that. Which is why he was shouting…still.

"Do you think this is funny? Huh? Do you? What kind of sick fuck are you anyway?" He took a deep breath and felt himself sink to the floor, struggling to breathe in oxygen. Strong arms caught him and lowered him slowly so he was lying on his side. Damon looked over at Stefan from where he was crouched next to Tyler.

"I told you we'd need to get him some clothes and give him some time."

"Damon." Stefan glared at him. Turning his attention back to Tyler he asked, "Do you remember what happened? Do you remember anything from last night?"

Tyler looked at the floor, his face scrunched up, fighting through the fog in his head. "I was pissed at my dad…"

Damon cut him off with a snort "Everyone hates the guy huh?"

Tyler glared at Damon, obviously annoyed at the interruption and not the comment, "I was in pain. My car felt too small, like I was suffocating. I…I couldn't breathe." He finished in a whisper, his mind playing the events in slow motion, making him relive it.

"Tyler…what do you know about werewolves?"

His head snapped up, eyes wide with confusion "Were…what the hell? Stefan what are you talking about?"

Damon stepped into the light "This may be hard to believe but vampires and werewolves are real. They're here, in Mystic Falls."

Tyler gave him an incredulous look "You guys are insane you know that?"

"We're telling you the truth Tyler" Stefan took out a tape recorder from his pocket. "you should listen to this before you jump to conclusions about our sanity." He pressed play and static sounded through the speakers, and then voices could be heard.

"_**He's fine. For the moment anyway. I'm sorry to have to say this but I think your son is a werewolf." **_

"_**A were…are you sure?" **_

Tyler recognised the voice as his fathers.

"_**Yes I'm sure Mayor. Are you telling me you knew about this?"**_

His father scoffed. _**"Of course I knew. I can't exactly be one myself and not know now can I?"**_

"_**You…you're a werewolf? So it's genetic then, he wasn't bitten?"**_

"_**No he wasn't bitten. One of our ancestors was though and it's passed down through the generations. Where is he? Is he safe? I can't have him back here unless he's safe. I don't want him ruining my reputation."**_

"_**I assure you he's safe. He can stay where he is until he's rested and come to terms with everything but after that he can go where he wants."**_

"_**Good good. Well then Mr Salvatore, if that's all I have a meeting to attend to."**_

"_**Don't you want to see him? Make sure he's ok?"**_

"_**No no I trust you Mr Salvatore. Besides I'd rather not ruin my shoes before this meeting."**_

The tape recorder was shut off and silence filled the room. A whimper escaped Tyler's lips and he curled into a ball, hiding his head behind his arms. Footsteps shuffled out of the room, only to return a moment later.

Stefan's voice sounded from near the door "I've brought you down some clothes, we're gonna leave you to figure things out for a while ok?"

When he received no reply, he moved out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Tyler was in shock. _I'm a…a werewolf…how am I supposed to be normal now? Why didn't he tell me? Oh yeah that's right, when has my father ever told me anything. Why does he hate me? I haven't done anything to warrant his hatred and I'm sick of it! I'm his son, he should have told me instead of being the cold hearted bastard he normally is! _

Tyler started to shake, his anger at his father boiling inside of him, he started burning up and his bones started cracking again _NO‼ Somebody help me‼ I don't want to go through this again‼_

He screamed out in pain as his world blacked out.

**Ok so I've changed a few things like putting in the convo between the mayor and Damon and also not bringing in Elena and Jeremy so soon **

**Please click the green button and review‼ **


End file.
